slablandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quests
You can receive numerous quests in Slab, ranging in difficulty and rewards given. Beorg *Father Quest - Random chance of triggering while exploring Beorg. You will be asked to slay five monsters in the forest. Once doing so, you can return to Beorg for a gold reward. *Elder Quest - Random chance of triggering while exploring Beorg. You will be asked to slay five monsters in the forest. Once doing so, you can return to Beorg for a gold reward. *Cloaked Man Quest - Random chance of triggering while exploring Beorg. You will be asked to slay five monsters in the forest. Once doing so, you can return to Beorg for a gold reward. *Merchant/Animal Skin Quest - Random chance of triggering while exploring Beorg. You will be asked to harvest the drops from the bear, wolf, and snake mobs in the forest. Returning to the soldiers who gave you the quest will allow you to sell each drop for ten gold. *Old Lady Quest - Random chance of triggering while exploring Beorg. You will be asked to retrieve a loaf of bread from the bakery in Skypoint, the city in the plains, and deliver it back to the old lady in Beorg. You will be given the Magic Tome spellbook item. *Witch's Item Gathering Quests - Random chance of triggering when you enter the witch's store, Beorg's item shop. You will be asked to retrieve various ingredients to return to the witch for a reward. You will be able to select which item you wish to gather and turn in for a reward each you ask about quests. This reward will be a free enchanted item, and each of the four gathering quests has their own unique reward All the items can be found randomly while exploring the countryside. *Gremlin Dungeon Quest - Once all other quests in Beorg are completed, has a random chance of triggering when you explore the town. You will be asked to rescue a lost child from the gremlins, who can be found while exploring the mountain paths. Firma *Couple Quest - Random chance of proccing when you explore Firma. You will be asked to deliver a letter to Skypoint. While exploring Skypoint, you will experience an event where you hand the letter over to the receiver. You will then be asked to deliver a letter back to Firma, where you may find the receiver by exploring. Once turning this second letter in, you will be rewarded with 5 Small Healing Potions. Skypoint *Bartender Quest - Random chance of proccing when you enter the Skypoint bar. You will be asked to threaten two Orcs who are making trouble in the bar. On interacting with them, if you are successful in scaring them away, the bartender, Vasiliev, will pay you 200 gold. *Veuve Quest - Random chance of proccing when you enter the Skypoint brothel. You will be asked to visit the Writer's Guild and deliver a letter to a man there. You will be given multiple choices on how to deal with him, including beating him up or hearing his story, but either way, you will procure his signature which you may turn into the Veuve at the brothel for 500 gold. Mesi So far no quests involve Mesi.